Salvation
by NanPan86
Summary: He could start over here, he could outrun his past and hope that it would never catch up with him…it was official; Elliot Stabler had left New York City for good. He wasn't ever going back…not without her…
1. Losing my Religion

**THIS IS JUST A PROLOUGE, I AM TRYING OUT SOMETHING THAT POPPED INTO MY HEAD AWHILE AGO. My next chapters will be significantly longer, I just wanted to get a feel of how people would respond…**

He didn't know how long he had been standing there. His feet had gone numb a while ago, and he welcomed the dull aching pain in his back. Every since he woke up this morning he had been like a zombie. There was nothing…he should be sad, angry, grief stricken, but he stood there not feeling anything.

He didn't understand why he was alive. What made him so special? They were both standing right there, less than eight inches apart and yet here he stood. Barely a scratch on his body, and there they lay, in a shiny new casket. The light filtering in from the stained glass windows danced over the surface making it seem like a shiny package on Christmas morning. It was as if the casket were taunting him. '_You know you want to open me up…you can't resist a shiny package! Come on, lift the lid…you know you want to…'_

And oh god did he want to open the casket. He wanted to open the lid and look inside and instead of a body find a video camera that was meant to capture his facial expression and everyone run out from the back of the church as if he were on punked or something…and he would laugh and be able to look into those eyes again. To see that smile, here their voice.

But he didn't move. He stood unblinking, not crying, numb…He didn't care. He knew people would begin to arrive for the service soon and he would have to take his seat, but right now he couldn't bring himself to move. He didn't want to look at the casket, but once he laid his eyes on it, he couldn't stop looking at it, or the array of photos that surrounded it.

He remembered hearing that the body had been so badly mangled that the face was beyond recognition. The casket would remain closed, so people wouldn't have to see their face broken and lifeless. They could forever remember them happy and alive.

He wasn't entirely sure if he were happy about the casket being closed, or if he were disappointed. To him, seeing the body would seem as if they were simple sleeping. He wasn't sure he could trust himself to not shout at them to wake up. He couldn't say for 100% certainty that if it were open he wouldn't just grab them by the shoulders and rattle them until he saw those eyes blink open in surprise. But because it was closed he couldn't see for himself that the body was actually in there. He wouldn't be able to see for himself that they were actually dead, and get the closure he desperately needed.

The longer he stood there, the more he began to feel. The anger, the blame, the grief…it was beginning to drown him. He had to leave. He had to get out of here. He was suffocating now. The tears he was unaware of fell down his face unashamedly, a guttural feral growl forced it way up from the very depths of his soul.

He had to leave now before people started to arrive. He couldn't let anyone see him like this. He began to move. Slowly at first, and then faster and faster until he was running, but instead of running for the door, he was running towards the casket. He was kneeling in front of it, clutching the picture frame he didn't even remember grabbing, tight against his chest. He began to fully cry now. Huge soul wracking sobs that shook his entire body. He couldn't stop…

'_Why? Oh God…Why? I have never doubted you…I have always trusted you fully, blindly believing in you…and this is how you acknowledge my faith in you? This is how you repay me?' _ He stood again, so overcome with anger that he threw the frame he was holding against the ground. He watched as the glass shattered out over the floor in every direction mirroring his life at the moment. He sank back down next to the ruined frame barely registering the glass stabbing into his knees. He picked up the photo and finally saw it. He actually looked at it and thought _'we won't ever look at each other again. I won't ever be able to look into your eyes, or see you smile again…Why did you have to die? How could you leave me like this…don't you know how much I need you? Oh god no…'_

He stood up folding the photo and tucking it into his breast pocket. Looking back at the casket one last time, he finally made his way towards the back doors of the church. He stopped at the door and looked to the right of the frame. He reached out to dip his hand into the holy water in habit, but paused just before his fingers broke the surface of the water. For the first time ever in his life, he left the church without blessing himself.

Outside it was so sunny he had another surge of anger so strong that if he could punch someone over and over again he would. It shouldn't be sunny today…it should be cloudy and rainy with huge gusts of wind to reflect the mood of the funeral.

He reached his car and got in, suddenly so overcome with grief and denial that he just started to drive. He didn't stop until his car had to be refueled. He quickly took care of the necessities, and continued driving. By the time he finally stopped driving he was shocked to find out where he was. Had he really driven that far? He realized with a start that he was in Laramie, Wyoming. He could do this. He could start over here, he could outrun his past and hope that it would never catch up with him…it was official; Elliot Stabler had left New York City for good. He wasn't ever going back…not without her…

**AN**

**Okay, there you have it. If you like it, if you hate it let me know! Please review! Thanks,**

**Nan**


	2. Times they are a Changing

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, if I haven't responded to you, let me know. I may have missed it. We are going back here a bit, and also I forgot to mention, Elliot and Kathy are Divorced, and Eli was never born. The twins are in High School, and Maureen and Kathleen are in college.**

**I own nothing…**

One month Earlier:

"Hey El, have you seen the paperwork for the Brunwick case?" Slightly frustrated, Olivia ran a hand through her long hair. She could have sworn she left them in her drawer, but she had checked twice, and went down to the filing room to see if they had been refilled by some chance…they weren't, and she was due in court by 10am.

"Um I thought you put them in your drawer before you left with your brother. If they aren't there…"He shrugged his shoulders also slightly annoyed. Her brother had been hanging out here at the station more than he cared for. It wasn't like he didn't want Olivia to be happy, because he did, but her brother just seemed a little shady sometimes…Like the time Fin had said he found Simon in the file room claiming he had gotten lost. Yeah, Elliot definitely needed to find out what was up with him…

"I know that's where I left them but they are not there! I have to review for court, and can't do that without the files. I don't understand where they could have gone."

"Look I didn't take the damn file, so don't get snippy with me. Maybe if you were more focused on your job than your personal life, misplacing files wouldn't be a problem." He said, rising from his desk to stand, slamming both palms down on his desk. He was tired of covering for her these past couple of weeks. She was always cutting out early or ditching him to go have lunch with _HIM…_honestly he had thought they were finally getting somewhere since his divorce had finalized. They were closer and more in sync than they had ever been until Simon had come back into the picture 2 months ago. Then everything had changed again…and not for the better. He had just been about ready to finally ask her out, as in "out on a date" out. He had showed up at her apartment after work one evening and was more than surprised to find a man answering the door. It had taken a moment to realize who he was, and by then he had lost the nerve to ask her. He had ended up making up some excuse about a case and a question before leaving.

Olivia was momentarily unable to hide the shock on her face. He hadn't really gotten mad at her in a while…almost 5 months…since he had gotten a divorce. She knew he had seen the look of hurt and shock on her face, but she quickly steeled her face before letting loose on him.

"Oh you cannot be serious." She hissed. "You of all people are going to tell me how to do my job? Jesus Stabler, how many times have I covered for your ass when you have done something stupid, huh? Just because you have been on the captains good side lately you think you can forget about all the shit you made me put up with?" She was beyond frustrated now. Her anger rolled off of her in giant waves, and she swore she saw red.

"Guess what Elliot? I haven't forgotten, and how dare you criticize my work ethic! I am a damn good detective, and you know it. I have given my life to this job, and if you can't see that or you can no longer trust me…then maybe it's time for a change." She said, her voice losing all momentum and anger.

"Maybe we need a break. It's been what, 8 years? Come on Elliot, in this department that's unheard of…Look, just think about it okay? I have to go." She didn't make eye contact with him as she left, and she ignored the looks from her coworkers as she left. How could have just done that? She hadn't even realized John and Fin had been there when she started to yell at Elliot. She didn't really want a change…who was she kidding? She liked her job just fine, and when he wasn't being an ass, she liked Elliot Stabler. Things had been really good between them these past couple of weeks, but she had noticed him starting to separate himself from her lately and she couldn't put her finger on why. She had thought that finally there might be something happening between them, but now she was almost convinced that she had imagined it all…The entire ride in the elevator, and the cab ride to the courthouse, Olivia tried to pinpoint exactly when things started to go bad between them.

"Yo Stabler! Earth to Stabler!" Fin said a little louder than he had the past three times he had called Elliot. He hadn't moved from his desk in almost 2 hours, and Fin was pretty sure he had been staring at the same paper for just as long.

Elliot quickly blinked, bringing the squad room back into focus. "Sorry, What did you say?" He couldn't stop thinking about what she had said. Maybe she was right…maybe a change of scenery would benefit them in the long run. Without all the added pressure of their working together, maybe he could finally move forward with her.

"Munch and I are gonna grab something to eat, you in?"

"Ahh, no not this time, thanks though…I uh…have to finish up here." He said, looking towards the captains office to see if he was with anyone.

"Look Elliot, I'm sure baby girl didn't…" but he didn't finish because Elliot had cut him off.

"Stop Fin. This doesn't have anything to do with you, and I don't want to talk about it." He said clearly annoyed that Fin would even try to talk about anything personal with him…

"Okay man…just don't do anything you will regret later okay?" He said, but Elliot had already gone back to staring at the paper in his hands.

Elliot waited for the two of them to leave, before mustering up the courage to walk into the Captains office.

"Elliot! To what do I owe this surprise? You haven't gotten yourself into any trouble have you?" When he didn't get the smile and laugh he had hoped for, he motioned for Elliot to sit down as he closed the door.

"Well, what is it? Who did you beat up?" Cragen asked as he sat down behind the desk.

"I uhh…I didn't do anything wrong this time Sir. I…shit…I didn't think this would be this hard." Elliot scrubbed his hands over his face before taking deep cleansing breath and rushing through the next set of words that came out of his mouth.

"I want to request a transfer Sir." There he had done it. That wasn't so bad…oh who was he kidding, he didn't want to transfer, he should just pretend he was joking and leave now before things got really serious.

"What? Elliot did something happen between you and Liv? Look this is a serious change, are you sure you want to do this?" He didn't want to pressure Elliot to stay in the squad if he was unhappy, but he also didn't want to lose one of his best detectives.

Elliot was staring at a photo on the wall. It was a group shot of the team from this past Christmas party. Everyone was staring back at the camera with a drunken grin plastered on their faces, but Elliot was looking at her. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her all night. She had looked beautiful in the deep royal blue dress she had worn. It was tight and flowing all at the same time, and she had never looked more perfect. It had been one month since his divorce, and he would look if he damn well wanted to.

He had too. He looked at her all evening, and danced with her multiple times. Each time pushing the boundaries a little more. His hands would linger, and he would pull her tighter against him, until by the last dance they shared, you couldn't separate them. They were pressed so tightly against one another, that his chin was resting on top of her head which was laying against his shoulder. He could feel her warm breath tickle his neck, and he let his hands slide down just a bit lower, until they were resting quite comfortably on the swell of her perfect bottom. They had kissed for the first time that night, although he was pretty sure she didn't remember…or if she did, she was really good at hiding the fact that she remembered. He pretended as well that it didn't happen for her sake, but every time he looked at her plump luscious lips, he was reminded of that night, that kiss…

"Elliot? I said are you sure this is what you want? I mean, I can find an opening for you no problem, but are you sure you want to transfer out? What If you just switched partners? You could work with Fin, and I could put John and Olivia together…" He tried, still trying to seem sympathetic towards him wanting to leave, but also still being selfish to fight for him.

"Yeah Captain, this is what I want. It's um…I think…Well, this is what we both need. I can't separate myself from her and the job anymore. To be honest I haven't been able to for a long time. I just don't think I could survive another incident like the Gitano case…I know she can do her job Sir, but I can't do mine. I would like to officially put in for a transfer as soon as possible. " He said, all the fight and emotion gone from him.

Cragen looked at his top male detective, and he wished, truly wished he could fix whatever was going on between him and Olivia. He wasn't a fool, he knew things were heating up between the two of them, but he hadn't thought it had gotten far enough to warrant any further investigations on his part. Now he was about to lose a great detective. With a sigh, he quickly picked up the phone and made a quick call with Elliot still sitting there.

"Hey Suarez, It Don Cragen at SVU…Yeah I had a quick question for you. You still have that opening? Great, I think I have the guy for you. Yeah I will make sure he stops over by the end of the day today. Thanks." He hung up the phone and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. Standing up he handed the paper to Elliot and said "Here you go kid, only opening I know of that is open immediately, and you should fit right in."

Elliot murmured his thanks, and left the office. While he was in the elevator he looked at the paper: Detective Brian E. Suarez, 46th precinct on Ryker Avenue, Bronx. He could do this, hell he was already doing this.

He arrived at the 46th precinct the same time Olivia returned to the squad room. She looked around for Elliot for a minute, hoping they could talk about earlier. She had immediately regretted saying what she had said this morning…she was just frustrated with herself for losing the files…maybe he was right. She had been spending an awful lot of time with her brother, and she had been slipping in performance lately, even by her standards.

"Hey Fin, have you seen my partner?" she asked with a smile on her face, even though she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"No, I haven't. He's probably off licking his wounds still from this morning…I would check the cribs if I were you." He said, a sympathetic smile on his face…he knew Stabler could be an asshole sometimes, but honestly he agreed with his argument this morning. Ever since Liv had started spending time with her brother, she had been slipping here.

"Yeah, thanks. I will check the cribs then."

"Benson, a word." Cragen said as he stood in the door frame of his office. When she only looked at him slightly confused, he added in a much more stern voice, NOW, and she got the message and quickly made her way into his office.

"Sir?" Olivia asked, her hands griping then flexing by her sides in a nervous gesture. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. He usually only looked at her partner like this. Like he were a little boy being scolded for stealing a cookie before dinner. It was odd having the captain look at her like that.

"Do you know where your partner is?" he asked, but it wasn't real question, more of a statement, kind of like that annoying tone your parents use when they ask "How was your night last night?" Even though they already knew that instead of being at your friends house, you went to a college party…

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since I left for court this morning. That was nearly 5 hours ago. I was about to check the cribs for him. Why?"

"Look Liv, I'm gonna be honest with you. I don't know what's going on with you two, but when one of my best detectives comes to me and says he wants to transfer out, I suspect the partner first. So I will ask you this only once…What happened between you two?"

Olivia couldn't breathe. She felt as if the world were crashing down around her. He wanted to transfer out? How could he? _'Duh…you fucking suggested it…why did I say that? I didn't mean it…'_

"I don't know what you're talking about. Sure Detective Stabler and I have had some rough times, but honestly Sir, I don't know this time. We were fine for a while, and then I was leaving for court this morning, and we had an argument, and now you're telling me he is transferring, so no, I don't know what happened…" She said, as she tried but failed to hide the thickening of her voice due to the tears she refused to let fall.

"What did you argue about this morning?"

"Look Captain, I don't know why he left, but I still have a job to do, and I don't have time to sit around and try to figure out what the hell happened with my partner." She bit off, not really hurt anymore, just angry.

"Detective Benson, I asked you a question, and unless I am mistaken, I am the Captain and you WILL answer my question, or I will right you up for insubordination. Are we clear?"

"Yes Sir." She hasn't seen him this mad before. Especially not towards her, and she has to pause before continuing. "He was mad about the fact that I have been spending so much time with my brother lately. He thinks my ability to do my job has been compromised."

"What do you think? Have you been careless lately?" He asked with a knowing glare.

"Aside from the Winsley case, I haven't been anything but my normal working self. I Elliot has a problem with me getting to know only source of family, he needs to grow up. I don't have time to baby him Sir, and if he wants to leave then fine…He can go. I don't need a partner to doubt my every move." She began to stand, barely unable to hide the tears in her eyes.

What had she done? She had ruined a partnership that spanned 8 years! She was going to lose her best friend, and it was all her fault.

"Uhh, that's all Olivia. Why don't you take the rest of the day off, and I will call you if I need you to come in tomorrow okay?" he said, giving her a reassuring squeeze on her arm.

"Yeah, thanks." With that, she quickly grabbed her things, and left the precinct. She made it all the way home before she broke down.

While Olivia was meeting with the Captain, Elliot had driven to the 46th precinct and was meeting with Detective Suarez.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Detective Suarez." Elliot asked the receptionist, and then quickly took the elevator to the 4th floor where he was located.

"Hey, you must be Cragen's guy. Nice to meet you, I am Brian Suarez." He said firmly grasping Elliot's hand in his.

"Yeah, I am Elliot Stabler. It's nice to meet you."

Both men sized each other up, and seeing no threat, began to move into an interrogation room that had been converted into a briefing room.

"So, you want to get out of Sex Crimes huh? Why the change?" Brian asked.

"I just need something new, you know? I have been there 8 years, and I just need a break."

"Well, I'm not gonna sit here and pretend to interview you, because the fact of the matter is, I need someone now, and all the other applicants are too green. You though, will work just fine. So if you're really serious, the job is yours." He said as he pushed some papers towards Elliot.

Elliot chuckled, slightly from nerves, and slightly because he couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"I want it, but you haven't exactly told me what I would be doing yet."

"Well, you would be working with the Interagency Task Force on Human Trafficking and an exclusive team trying to infiltrate a Human Trafficking ring right here in the city. Once you sign, I can introduce you to the team, and we can get you settled in here.

He looked at the detective sitting across from him, and Olivia flashed into his mind. Forcing her image out of his mind, he quickly signed the papers, and once again shook his hand.

"Great, let me introduce you to the team."

As they were walking out, Elliot noticed a picture on one of the boards. He leaned closer to get a better look and he almost jumped in shock. There in a photo on a board labeled suspects, was Simon Marsden, and he was pretty sure that was Olivia next to him. The photo was a little blurry, but the height and build looked like Olivia…He made a mental note to come back and look at the photo, and then hurried out to follow Suarez.

It was nearly 1am by the time Elliot had finally made his way back to his apartment. He climbed the stairs into his apartment building, and sighed when he saw that the elevator was once again out of order. Happy that he was only on the 4th floor of an 11 story building, he began to climb.

He wasn't sure what tipped him off, but something just felt strange when he placed the key into his lock. Unclipping his gun, he swung around towards the other stairwell, and stared over the barrel of his gun and looked right into Olivia's shocked eyes.

"Easy Elliot." She said as she slowly raised her hands palms out. She waited until he lowered his gun before cautiously stepping forward.

"I was hoping we could talk…" she asked in a small voice. She was actually shaking she was so nervous. She was about to change their entire partnership forever.

He hadn't moved aside from holstering his gun. She knew, she had to know he transferred out. Why else would she be here?

She began to fidget, he hadn't moved or answered her, and it was going on 2 minutes of really awkward silence. Finally she repeated her question.

"El, I really need to talk to you. _Please_" she finished near desperation breaking through in her voice.

He didn't answer her, instead turned the key, and opened the door. He just walked in, and left the door open; his only acknowledgment and invitation to her.

Taking a deep breath, she followed him inside. She had only been to his new place once before, and she hadn't gotten any further than the door. Tonight though, she hoped she would get farther.

He had continued walking in the back room, and she waited for a second before making herself at home and grabbing a beer from the fridge. She took a long pull from the bottle, and leaned back against the counter and waited for Elliot to come back out.

In the bedroom, Elliot struggled with knowledge he had gained tonight about her brother. Should he tell her? Should he tell her that he was pretty sure the missing files from this morning were taken by Simon? That he was one of the suspected front runners in his new case? Still unsure of what to do he grabbed a shirt and headed back out into the living room.

"Okay, talk." He wasn't going to apologize to her for leaving the way he did, after all, she had left him before…

She wasn't prepared for this hard angry Elliot. He was the one who left, not her…She took another long pull from the beer and then squared up to face him.

"You left. You just…shit El, I didn't mean what I said this morning, and I certainly didn't mean for you leave right away."

"You are the one that suggested a change, did you forget that? I did think about it, and I ended up agreeing with you. We are too close to be partners right now, and…Liv" He began moving towards her until he was close enough to take the bottle from her hands and take a long pull himself.

"I can stand not being your partner Olivia, but losing you completely?" He didn't finish his sentence, instead swung angrily around and paced to the sink where he drained the bottle before tossing it in the sink.

Olivia wasn't sure what he was saying. She was afraid to hope he was saying what she thought he was. She slowly walked behind him, and gently laid her hand on his bicep.

"El, what are you saying? You said you can take not being partners but that you don't want to lose me completely, but aren't they one in the same?" she said as she gently but firmly turned him back towards her.

"Shit, what do you remember from this past Christmas party Liv? Tell me what you happened that night?" he said grabbing her by the arms and giving her a frustrated shake.

"What are you talking about?" She quickly bit her tongue to stop from saying anything else. She knew exactly what had happened, but she didn't know he knew as well, and now he wanted her to admit what happened.

Letting out a frustrated huff of breath, she tried and failed to free her arms from his vice like grip.

"You know what happened Elliot. Why do you need me to say it? We were trashed, we kissed. When I finally saw you the next day, you acted as if nothing happened, so I did too. If you wanted to talk about it, then you shouldn't have waited so long to acknowledge the fact that it happened!" She tried again to yank her arms free, and ended up just banging her fisted hands on his solid chest.

"I didn't say anything about it because I was terrified you would run! Okay? I didn't want to make you run again, so I just acted like it didn't happen, and I have regretted it ever since…I should have told you what it made me feel, and I should have transferred out a long time ago." He said finally letting her go, offering a quick apology to her when he saw her rub her arms where his fingers had dug into her skin. She was probably going to bruise.

She spun back towards him, and shouted now, she was so mad at him, and she wasn't really sure why.

"You regret it? So why then did you wait so long to transfer out? If you were so disgusted and put off by that kiss, why did you stick around so long huh? You could have left anytime, what made you stay?" by the time she finished her rant, she was near tears. She had thought he felt the same way she did about the kiss, and she was so overwhelmed at being blindsided by his apparent dislike of the kiss.

"Whoa! Who said I didn't like the kiss? You misunderstood me. I said that I regretted not telling you about the kiss, not that I regretted the kiss. Christ, I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, for weeks it was all I thought about." He had begun to walk towards her now, until she had no choice but to back into the counter behind her.

She didn't say anything, just looked at him with so much emotion in her eyes, she was practically in tears.

He placed a hand on each hip, and boosted her up onto the counter. He halted her surprised gasp with his mouth, and then he just stopped thinking. He pressed his mouth firmly against hers, and tasted the beer on her lips. He slanted his lips and began to run his tongue over her perfect lips, teasing them open. When she finally opened her mouth, he quickly slid his tongue into her mouth, and explored her mouth.

This kiss was so different than the one they shared on Christmas eve. This was fast and urgent and demanding, and she could hardly catch her breath. Their hands hadn't moved yet, but she was about to change that very quickly.

She pressed her hands on his stomach, and yanked the shirt up and over his head, briefly breaking the kiss, allowing them both to catch their breath. Then she just stared at his perfectly chiseled chest and abs. God he was gorgeous. She felt him gently tug her chin upwards, and she met his eyes.

He was just staring at her. Both their lips were red and swollen from the frantic kiss, and he needed to make sure this was what she wanted, but he really wanted to just keep kissing her.

"Liv, I need to know if you are sure about this, if this is something you actually want, or if you are just getting something out of your system…"He said as he brushed the disheveled hair out of her face.

"This is something I definitely want. I have wanted this for a long time El. Come back to SVU and we can see where this whole thing goes." She wasn't entirely sure what about what she said was wrong, but whatever it was, it made him stiffen and pull back from her.

"So you coming here tonight was nothing more than a ploy to get me to come back to SVU? Jesus I haven't even been gone a day yet, and you already try to make me come back. What? Did you think you would show up here and seduce me, then I would come running back to you? Don't you understand? As long as we are partners we can NEVER be together! It won't work, I can't do my job and be your partner anymore. I care too much…I can't do my job, and keep checking to see if you're behind me. I know you don't need it Olivia, but I can't help but feel like I have to protect you out there, and that makes me a bad partner. Me not trusting you is not the issue, but me trusting me to keep you safe is a problem. I can't protect them and keep you safe too. I can't lose you, I…I can't." he said, ending up sitting down in one of the chairs, and dropping his head in his hands. He wanted to cry out of frustration.

When he had first started talking, she was so mad that he would think that. She would never throw herself at a man to get her way. But as he continued talking, she lost her anger. He never shared his emotions with her, so she let him finish.

"I didn't come here tonight to seduce you, at least not in the way you're thinking…I came tonight because I can't get that fucking kiss out of my head. You said you couldn't stop thinking about it, well neither can I. I want so much more than to be your partner Elliot, I'm just scared of losing you too. You are the only person I have left, and like you, I can't lose you."

She didn't remember moving, but suddenly she was kneeling in front of his chair, and his hands were in her hair, and his mouth was on hers again. God, she was in trouble. She was in danger of falling for the one man she could trust, and if things didn't work out, she would have no one left. But she wanted this.

He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, and whispered,

"We need to talk about something Liv."

**Does Elliot tell her about her brother? Or is he going to tell him something else?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**Nan**


End file.
